I Will Be Around
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Le 14 février ne signifie rien pour deux Coppelion." C'était ce que qu'Haruto pensait avant de se rendre compte qu'Ibara ne savait même pas à quoi cette date correspondait. Alors il ferait n'importe quoi pour la faire sourire, parce qu'il serait toujours là pour la rattraper - et pour lui rappeler qu'elle a autant le droit d'être aimée que n'importe quel être humain.


Helloooooo ! Je suis très heureuse de poster mon premier (et pas dernier) OS sur Coppelion. D'ailleurs il serait temps de se réveiller, il n'y a presque rien à lire ici T_T Première fic française, aha.

Non, sérieusement, Coppelion c'est la vie, il faut regarder. Et lire les scans. Shion et Kanon Ozu sont certes très chiantes dans l'anime, mais tellement géniales dans les scans. ET LES HARUTO/IBARA FEEEEEEEEEEELS OMG

Bref. Joyeuse St Valentin a tous, en ce qui me concerne je l'ai passée en tête a tête avec Makishima Shougo.

Coucou a Maknae3 qui est tellement adorable de m'avoir offert une rose aujourd'hui, a mon clone d'amour qui fangirl sur les gants d'Haruto, Melody05, et à Bymeha, ma femme d'amour.

_Personnages_ : Ibara Naruse et Haruto Kurosawa.

_Rating_ : K+

_Disclaimer_ : Coppelion appartient a Inoue Tomonori.

Vous pouvez lire cet OS avec "I Will Be Around" de Nick Whitaker, "City Of Angels" de 30 Seconds To Mars, "Radioactive" d'Imagine Dragons, ou encore "All Alone With You" d'EGOIST.

* * *

_**I Will Be Around (When you think it's over)**_

Quatorze février.

Haruto fixa un instant le cadran digital de sa montre.

Hmpf. C'était fait pour les humains cette connerie.

Levant les yeux vers la fenêtre brisée, le blond remarqua ne pleuvait pas. Il n'avait pas plu depuis leur départ d'Osaka, d'ailleurs. Des nuages gris se bousculaient à toute vitesse dans le ciel, la terre était sèche – c'était comme si les bactéries en suspension dans cette ville fantôme avaient épuisé les larmes célestes.

Haruto n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la pluie, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour la regarder goutter sur les vitres de son laboratoire, pendant leurs années d'école.

Ou plutôt si, il s'en souvenait très bien. La classe où il travaillait était située au deuxième étage, juste en face d'un grand arbre.

Il n'aimait pas la pluie – parce qu'à chaque jour où l'orage éclatait, l'arbre où grimpait Naruse était vide. Le blond se retrouvait donc à fixer l'écorce mouillée, au creux des branches, là où elle avait l'habitude de venir s'asseoir. Certains jours, elle lisait, mâchouillait le bout d'un stylo bille – mais la plupart du temps, elle ramenait juste ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et elle fermait les yeux.

Haruto, lui, savait qu'elle ne dormait pas – il ne l'avait jamais hélée pour vérifier, mais il en était certain. Alors il continuait juste ses expériences, faisait exploser son matériel de temps en temps – et elle levait les yeux vers lui, fronçait les sourcils, esquissait un sourire, parfois – et au fil des années, le blond avait appris a détester les jours de pluie.

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y pensait maintenant, déjà ?

Quatorze février, hein ?

Haruto renversa la tête en arrière sur sa chaise et laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le ricanement.

Il s'était installé dans un bureau au dernier étage de l'immeuble dans lequel il s'était établi avec les trois Coppelion, le temps de regrouper tous les survivants de la zone. C'était un drôle de quartier général, avec des vitres brisées et des câbles électriques jaillissant du sol et du plafond. Mais la pièce qu'il avait choisie était vaste - et il pouvait dormir loin de cette tornade sur pieds qu'était Aoi Fukasaku.

Un rayon de soleil se décomposait sur un prisme de verre posé au milieu de ses outils, juste à côté du spectroscope qu'il avait installé sur la table bancale, mais néanmoins assez grande pour lui permettre de travailler convenablement. Donnant un dernier coup de tournevis dans la bombe qu'il venait de terminer, il regarda un instant la lumière du soleil se réfléchir sur le mur opposé en passant a travers le prisme.

Il aurait bien aimé posséder le pouvoir d'observer les couleurs invisibles. L'ultraviolet et l'infrarouge semblaient narguer ses yeux trop humains, téléscopées sur le mur poussiéreux sans qu'il puisse les apercevoir.

Haruto tendit le bras pour pousser l'objet loin du soleil. Ce prisme ne lui avait servi a rien, pour l'instant. Tout comme le spectroscope. Rien a analyser, pas d'espèces chimiques à identifier - Il s'ennuyait un peu.

Il s'apprêtait à commencer à dessiner les plans d'une nouvelle bombe – ou de quelque chose d'utile- lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle heurta le mur dans un fracas assourdissant, et sans avoir besoin de retourner, il avait su qui c'était – parce qu'il n'y avait pas deux personnes pour taper dedans comme ça.

Il avait même pas envie de râler, il y avait déjà tellement de choses cassées dans ce gratte ciel, c'était pas une porte qui allait changer quoi que ce soit – mais c'était quand même dingue que Naruse puisse pas l'ouvrir correctement.

-Naruse, tu n'as pas besoin de casser la porte pour je t'entende. Railla t-il en tournant la tête vers la brune.

-On ne sait jamais, tu étais en train de dormir, la dernière fois, se justifia t-elle.

-Encore heureux que je ne dormais pas ! S'offusqua le blond. Tu m'aurais filé une crise cardiaque !

-T'as connu pire. Balaya Naruse d'un revers de main.

Haruto reposa son crayon et soupira. Parce qu'elle était carrément bornée, pire que têtue - et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait debout à cette heure ci, d'ailleurs ?

-Tu ne te reposes pas assez, lui reprocha t-il.

La brune ne répondit pas. Parce qu'il avait raison, de toute façon – et qu'il pourrait rien y faire, on ne pouvait pas lui demander de passer une journée allongée alors que des survivants avaient très certainement besoin de leur aide, a l'heure qu'il était. Le repos, c'était bon pour les humains.

Ibara était campée sur ses pieds, les mains sur les hanches, et ses cheveux étaient pris dans la lanière des jumelles qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Alors il soupira juste- parce qu'il ne la feraait pas changer d'avis.

-Laisse tomber. Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? L'interrogea t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Où est ce qu'on va. rectifia t-elle. Tu viens avec moi.

-Ah oui ? s'étonna t-il, de plus en plus perplexe.

Ibara tendit le bras pour indiquer un point à travers la baie vitrée. Haruto survola les ruines du regard, slalomant entre les antennes électriques et les bâtiments délabrés.

-Regarde derrière l'hôpital désaffecté. précisa t-elle.

Le blond plissa les yeux.

-Une grande roue ?

La brune hocha la tête.

-C'est la structure la plus haute dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres. On aura une vue d'ensemble de la zone, depuis le sommet.

Haruto lui renvoya un regard peu convaincu.

-Et comment est-ce que tu comptes parvenir au sommet, Naruse ? Il n'y a sûrement pas d'électricité là-bas. lui fit-il remarquer.

-En l'escaladant, pardi. Répondit elle en haussant les épaules comme si ça allait de soi.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Ibara tourna les talons et lui fit signe de la suivre, ignorant son air éberlué.

-Allez, dépêche toi ! Lui cria t-elle en dévalant les escaliers.

Haruto soupira, piocha quelques bombes dans les tiroirs – on ne savait jamais- et s'élança à la suite de la jeune fille.

Ils parvinrent rapidement jusqu'au rez de chaussée de l'immeuble, ou Taeko et Aoi prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

-Haruto ! L'interpella Aoi, la bouche pleine de riz, Viens manger avant de partir !

Le blond refusa poliment. C'était pas qu'il aimait pas la bouffe des humains - en fait, si c'était carrément dégueulasse, mais c'était simplement que...

-Ne me dis pas que vous avez encore pris ces immondes piqûres, se lamenta Taeko.

Ibara et Haruto lui lancèrent le même pauvre sourire qui signifiaient que si, ils avaient pris ces immondes – mais néanmoins très pratiques- injections alimentaires.

-Pchh, grogna Aoi en mordant a pleines dents dans le poisson, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Ils échangèrent un regard - et sans même s'en rendre compte, Haruto se mit a sourire. Il savait pas pourquoi il souriait, d'abord. Peut être juste pour exaspérer Taeko, pour narguer Aoi – ou peut être aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas tellement tort, Aoi.

-Faites attention et ne rentrez pas trop tard ! Leur recommanda Taeko en redressant ses lunettes, incapable de dissimuler son anxiété.

Ils étaient déjà dehors.

Ibara avait simplement emporté ses jumelles – elle n'avait même pas pris son revolver. Haruto secoua la tête. Peut être qu'elle était juste distraite, naïve, confiante – ou qu'elle pensait simplement qu'il serait toujours là pour la protéger.

Il le lui avait promis, après tout.

-Naruse, l'interpella t-il, la voiture est garée de l'autre côté.

-Tu plaisantes ? S'offusqua t-elle. C'est a peine à un kilomètre !

Haruto poussa un long soupir et la suivit sur la route jonchée de débris de verre.

Les épaules de la brune tressautèrent. Parce qu'elle était contente qu'il n'ai pas insisté, parce qu'il courrait a côté d'elle sans râler comme Aoi et Taeko – parce qu'elle se sentait bien, juste bien, inexplicablement bien.

Alors ils coururent. Leurs pieds foulèrent le sol craquelé où les plantes s'infiltraient dans chaque crevasse du béton de l'ancienne route. Partout, des poteaux électriques tordus tenaient encore debout, des câbles couraient au dessus de leurs têtes, de l'eau coulait dans les rigoles, et miroitait dans le soleil de ce milieu de matinée.

De l'herbe, des cailloux, de l'eau, des poteaux électriques. C'était tout ce à quoi se résumait Tokyo, a présent. Aucun humain n'était capable d'y évoluer sans porter une combinaison protectrice. Un nouvel univers radioactif couvert de mousse et de terminaisons électriques défaillantes.

Et ils couraient tous les deux, la brise fouettant leur visage, ébouriffant leurs cheveux – et ils respiraient. L'oxygène contaminé filait délicieusement dans leurs poumons, et ils couraient, couraient à en perdre haleine – non pas parce que la ville fantôme leur plaisait, mais parce que personne ne pouvait le faire a leur place. Parce qu'ils n'avait jamais été humains, après tout.

Alors ils couraient, toujours plus vite – ils faisaient la course sans s'en rendre compte depuis déjà quelques minutes – et dieu que c'était bon de respirer.

Ils n'étaient pas humains, ils ne le seraient jamais – ils resteraient deux poupées radioactives qui courent dans une ville détruite par les humains.

Et tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, ça ne leur ferait même pas peur.

La silhouette de la grande roue se dessinait à l'horizon. Alors Ibara accéléra encore le pas, pas vraiment pour épuiser le blond – juste parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait courir tant qu'elle voulait sans qu'on lui crie de ralentir.

Quand à Haruto, il avait beau avoir envie de se rouler par terre en crachant ses poumons, ils maintint son rythme, la laissa passer devant – parce qu'il était fatigué, qu'elle était bien plus endurante que lui – et qui sait, peut être aussi pour le sourire qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il la rejoignit au pied de l'ancienne attraction.

-Jette un œil aux commandes. Suggéra t-elle. On pourra peut être la faire démarrer.

Haruto secoua la tête négativement et désigna les poteaux électriques du doigt.

-Le courant est coupé, je t'avais prévenue.

Ibara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fait la moue.

-Il reste toujours l'escalade.

-Tu tiens vraiment à te briser le cou ?

-Tu n'as qu'à rester en bas.

-Et si tu tombes ? Soulève t-il, dans une faible tentative de la faire changer d'avis.

Ibara eut un drôle de sourire. Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle laissa échapper un léger rire et lui lança :

-De toute façon, tu seras là pour me rattraper, non ?

Haruto soupira, leva les yeux au ciel – mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lui aussi. Parce qu'elle était vraiment irrécupérable, têtue, inconsciente - et parce qu'elle avait raison, de toute façon.

Le blond leva les yeux vers le manège délabré pour en évaluer la hauteur. Elle devait mesurer entre cinquante et soixante mètres. C'était une attraction jadis peinte en rouge, constituée d'une roue à la verticale ainsi que de nacelles attachées à la jante où montaient autrefois les passagers. Les plaques de métal qui s'entrecroisaient pour former les rayons de la roue étaient partiellement rouillées – et Haruto pria pour que l'édifice ne soit pas en trop mauvais état.

-Naruse, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...tenta t-il.

-Écoute Haruto, c'est le point de vue le plus haut et le plus proche de notre camp. On monte jeter un coup d'œil, et on redescend.

La peinture des nacelles était si abîmée qu'Ibara n'aurait pas su dire de quelle couleur elles brillaient, à l'époque où la roue fonctionnait encore.

Elle posa le pied dans la première nacelle, suivie par un blond peu rassuré.

-Je maintiens que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises et passe de l'autre côté. Je te parie que j'arriverait au sommet avant toi, le défia t-elle.

-Naruse, on ne peut pas faire la course sur une grande roue ! Protesta t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans la coque en métal – histoire de vérifier qu'elle pourrait supporter son poids.

Ibara posa le pied sur le toit de la nacelle et se retourna pour lui rire au nez, ses grands yeux d'ambre brillant d'excitation.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur de perdre, sifflota t-elle en se propulsant jusqu'à la nacelle située au dessus d'elle.

-Eh, attends ! S'écria t-il, dépité de la voir grimper aussi vite.

-Bon sang, marmonna t-il en utilisant toute la force de ses bras pour atteindre la prochaine nacelle. Je ne suis pas un singe...

Il se tordit le cou pour apercevoir Ibara, qui gravissait les nacelles une à une, de l'autre côté de la roue. Le vent soulevait ses cheveux bruns et sa cravate rayée.

Elle avait deux nacelles d'avance sur lui – et il perdait son temps à la regarder. Parce qu'elle était trop forte, trop athlétique et bien trop têtue pour être une humaine – et il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle était bien plus qu'une poupée vivante.

Un ange, hein ?

Ils étaient perdus dans une ville trop dangereuse pour les humains et trop grande pour eux. Perdus dans la cité des Anges.

Alors Haruto prit sont temps pour atteindre la nacelle la plus haute de la roue – et il espérait qu'un autre sourire l'y attendrait.

Mais Naruse ne l'attendait pas de pied ferme, ne lui lança pas de réplique cinglante, ne leva pas les bras en signe de victoire, elle ne souriait pas – elle ne le regardait même pas.

Haruto sonda les alentours en quête de quoi que ce soit, de la moindre idée qui puisse ramener ce sourire, et chasser cette expression faussement indifférente – et si triste- qu'il détestait voir sur le visage d'Ibara.

Son regard de jade accrocha une forme ronde qui flottait dans le vent de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il montait en altitude. Il était noué au sommet de la nacelle où il se trouvait. Il leva le bras pour le décrocher, se demandant vaguement qui pouvait bien avoir pu l'avoir accroché ici ?

Encore un quatorze février ? Sa couleur rose délavée laissait supposer qu'il avait jadis été rouge.

Lorsqu'il parvint à la nacelle où Ibara se tenait, immobile et interdite, celle ci fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ballon ? Lui demanda t-elle tandis qu'elle prenait sa main pour l'aider à se hisser dans la cabine. Comment ça se fait qu'il soit encore gonflé ?

-C'est de l'hélium. Déduit Haruto avec un sourire. Donne moi ton bras.

Naruse haussa les sourcils mais lui tendit néanmoins son bras gauche. Haruto lui prit doucement l'avant bras et attacha la ficelle autour de son poignet.

Pendant un court instant, le temps parut se figer, et ils regardèrent tous les deux le ballon osciller au gré du vent.

Ibara esquissa un sourire et se retourna de l'autre côté de l'endroit qu'ils étaient censés observer – vers Osaka.

Haruto resta silencieux et se plaça à ses côtés. Nagoya n'était évidemment pas visible d'ici – trop loin, bien trop loin de la cité des Anges et de sa poussière mortelle.

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils font aujourd'hui, là bas ? Lui demanda soudainement Naruse.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas quel jour on est ? S'étonna Haruto.

Ibara ne savait pas pour le quatorze février – ça l'étonnait pas tant que ça, au fond, mais il ne put réprimer un sourire.

-Le treize février, non ? Tenta t-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

-Le quatorze. Rectifia Haruto. C'est le jour où les humains célèbrent ce qu'ils appellent la « fête des amoureux »

Rien que d'être obligé de lui expliquer ça...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est aussi valable pour nous ?

Haruto se demanda un instant qui Ibara comprenait dans ce « nous ». Eux, tous les Coppelions, ces poupées vivantes crées pour réparer les désastres humains ? Ou alors, juste – non, il avait peur d'y penser, finalement.

-J'ai toujours trouvé cette fête sans intérêt. Déclara t-il. Les Coppelion n'ont pas été créés pour ce genre de choses, après tout.

Et il n'était même plus sûr de penser ce qu'il venait de dire. Et merde.

Ibara hocha la tête.

-Après tout, nous sommes incapables de donner la vie. Il serait absurde de penser que...

Sa voix se brisa. Elle n'y croyait sûrement pas non plus.

-Nous avons été créés pour êtres seuls, n'est-ce pas? Pour marcher dans cette ville, accomplir la mission qui nous a été confiée, et mourir au milieu des déchets radioactifs.

-Naruse...

Il n'était pas d'accord, Haruto. C'était des choses auxquelles il avait jamais vraiment réfléchi – et maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'Ibara pensait être incapable d'aimer, il savait pas quoi dire pour lui prouver le contraire.

-Je veux juste avoir le droit d'être autre chose qu'une poupée vivante. Murmura t-elle.

Alors il posa juste sa main sur la sienne, fit osciller le ballon, rougit sûrement un peu – et se promit que le quatorze février serait différent, l'année prochaine.

Peut être bien qu'Ibara souriait – il savait pas.

Ils ne se regardèrent pas, ne parlèrent plus – ils fixèrent juste l'horizon et la cité des Anges qui s'étendaient a leurs pieds.

Et tandis qu'Ibara se questionnait encore, Haruto se promit de s'assurer qu'elle ne marcherait plus jamais seule dans la cité des Anges.

* * *

Et voilà ! L'Ibara/Haruto est mon OTP hétéro, donc je suis hyper contente d'avoir posté cet OS w

Merci d'avoir lu, et encore joyeuse St Valentin ! :D

_**Aeliheart974**_

_**PS : Est ce que je vous ai dit qu'Ibara c'était la fille la plus koule que je connaisse ? (Avec Mor dans Magi mais ça n'est pas le propos.) Non? Bah maintenant vous le savez 3333333**_


End file.
